Can't Change Your World
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: He was the last person any of them expected to die in the field. Certainly the last they expected to get caught in a bomb but he did. Jimmy Is gravely wounded at a crime scene. In his final moments he relives key moments of his life. While his comrades reflect on his last day and what the would have done differently. Warning Major Character Death! Jimmy/Breena, McGee/Delilah
1. Prologue: If Only We Had Known

The morning started out normal enough but if anybody knew what would happen. Just about everybody would have done so many things differently. Ducky would not have snapped at his assistant so readily for dropping his tools. Gibbs would have allowed Tony to visit his friend in autopsy. McGee would have turned off his video game sooner and taken the long way instead of rushing to work. Abby would have left her work and given Jimmy a hug when he came down to drop off the samples from the latest case. Bishop would have let him have the last bag of Cheez-Its from the vending machine. Tony would have stood have stood up to his boss instead of just walking to his desk. Breena would take the time to sit down to breakfast with her husband instead of rushing off to work. As for Jimmy everybody would like to think that he would have called in sick and hidden under his bed. Sadly though nobody would ever get his side of the story. He was gone. Buried beside his parents in the family plots. If only everything hadn't stated out so normal. If only there had been a warning. That tragedy would strike but you can't change the world.

* * *

"Morning Breena." Jimmy called entering the kitchen that morning.

"Morning Jimmy." Breena replied.

"What's for breakfast?" Jimmy asked.

"I made eggs and sugar-free waffles. Sorry I can't eat with you but I have to get to work." Breena replied.

"It's fine I am running late anyway." Jimmy assured.

"I should be home early tonight though." Breena replied.

"Great I'll make dinner." Jimmy replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Breena replied heading out the door.

* * *

"Tim shouldn't you be leaving for work by now?" Delilah asked.

"Nah it's fine. I can take the short cut." McGee replied not even looking up from his video game.

"That only cuts a few minute off and it's already seven-twenty-five. Remember how mad Gibbs got last time?" Delilah questioned.

"I'll drive fast." McGee smirked.

"Is Ninja Zombie's vs Alien Vampires really worth your safety? Do you really want both of us to be in wheel-chairs?" Delilah asked.

"Alright mom. Guess I'll play with Jimmy later." McGee sighed turning off his video game.

* * *

"Jimmy can you bring me the surgical tools? I haven't given them a good cleaning in a long time. Just the standard post use scrubbing." Ducky asked.

"Yeah sure Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied.

"Why thank you Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

_*CRASH*_

"Oh I am so sorry. I will pick them up right away." Jimmy stammered.

"Can you please start being careful!" Ducky yelled.

"I'm sorry I tripped." Jimmy replied.

"This happens too much!" Ducky shouted.

"Are you alright doctor?" Jimmy asked.

"You have caused a mess in here five times this week and it's only Tuesday!" Ducky yelled.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy whispered.

* * *

"DiNozzo! Where do you think you are going?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I was going to visit Palmer in autopsy." Tony replied.

"No you are not!" Gibbs yelled.

"Why? We don't have a case." Tony questioned.

"Because you joke around too much and waste too much time!" Gibbs barked,

"I am sorry I just wanted to see him." Tony replied.

"Well do some paperwork and we will talk this afternoon!"

"Yes Boss." Tony replied.

"I am glad we have an understanding." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Hey Abby I brought you the samples from the Dawson case." Jimmy said.

"Great put them over there." Abby replied.

"Really? Usually you pull them from my hand." Jimmy questioned.

"I'm running some tests for a friend. Don't tell but she suspects she's not her father's daughter." Abby whispered.

"Oh well that's great. I'm having a kind of rough morning and we talked to another mother last week and it really looked good but she said she would have her decision by Monday and we haven't heard anything. It could be years before anybody else picks us." Jimmy rambled.

"I am sure somebody will pick you before you know it." Abby assured.

"I guess I just have a bad feeling too though." Jimmy replied.

"Probably just indigestion. Take two of these and you will be fine." Abby replied tossing Jimmy a bottle of anti acids.

"Yeah thanks" Jimmy replied.

* * *

"Hi Bishop" Jimmy greeted as he entered the break-room.

"Hi Jimmy." Bishop replied.

"Oh Cheez-its my favorite." Jimmy commented.

"Mine too last bag sorry." Bishop replied.

"Oh well if I give you my dollar could you get something else? I can't really eat anything else with my diabetes. Normally I wouldn't care but I have a check-up tomorrow and I don't want to get yelled at again." Jimmy requested,

"Oh well it's almost lunch time and I think Gibbs is going to the deli a few blocks away. They have Cheez-its there. If you hurry you can get on the order." Bishop replied.

"I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"I've eaten half while talking to you." Bishop argued.

"Fine" Jimmy sighed.

* * *

When Jimmy finally returned to autopsy. He saw that Ducky was sitting in the office going over paperwork. He didn't even want to know if his mentor was in the same foul mood he had been in that morning. So he quietly took his lunch from the freezer and ate in the small area that separated the morgue from the elevator. Part of him wanted to call Breena but he didn't want to bother her at work. Besides he would be able to talk to her at dinner. If he felt well enough to cook that is. If not he hoped that she would not be too mad at him for changing his mind. Though he may be coming down with something and if he was Breena was bound to be sick before long as well. At least she would care. He knew his co-workers cared. They just didn't show it. With him, one another, or anyone really. He wished they did. Actually there was a lot about his life that he wished he could change but you can't change the world.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky called.

"Yes" Jimmy asked.

"We have a crime scene." Ducky replied.

"I'll be right there." Jimmy replied.

"Good and I am sorry I yelled at you." Ducky replied.

"It's OK." Jimmy assured.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think so far? This will probably be pretty short as far as my stories go. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Jimmy's Bad Feeling

Jimmy watched the world go past him as Ducky drove to the crime scene. He hadn't gotten lunch yet and it was an hour drive each way. More than he had all day he wished that he had stayed home today. Maybe he should call Breena and tell her that he loved her. No Ducky did not approve of non-essential phone calls during work hours. Breena was probably busy anyway. He leaned over, grabbed the energy bar out of the glove compartment leaned back, pulled back the wrapper and started to eat.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"What is it doctor?" Jimmy asked.

"I am sorry that I yelled at you earlier. I suppose I woke up on the wrong sing of the bed this morning. I should not have snapped at you like that." Ducky apologized.

"It's alright. I will be more careful from now on." Jimmy replied.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ducky asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Jimmy lied.

"Well you don't seem to be running a fever but if you are feeling poorly. You may wait in the van. I can assess the body myself." Ducky explained.

"No it's fine I am just tired." Jimmy assured.

"If you are sure." Ducky replied.

* * *

Jimmy lagged behind Ducky holding the supplies. As the two meant approached the scene. Just like always Gibbs and his team had beaten them. Tony was doing the photography, Bishop was bagging evidence, McGee was talking to the owner of the building, and Gibbs was standing guard in front of the caution tape. Jimmy knelt down beside the body and waited while Ducky spoke with Gibbs. After a few minutes Ducky joined the others. While Gibbs stepped outside the building with another man. Who had arrived not long after Ducky and Jimmy.

"I would say that time of death was around seven fifteen. I have reason to believe that he was dead before the gunshot. That is all I can say right now." Ducky explained.

"Are we done here?" Jimmy asked.

"I suppose. You have an adoption meeting today?" Tony asked.

"Is everything alright Jimmy?" McGee asked.

"Your blood sugar low?" Bishop asked.

"I offered to let you stay in the van." Ducky replied.

"No it's fine I just am a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night." Jimmy explained.

"We should be done here. Do you feel up to helping me getting the body back to the van? If not I am sure that Anthony or Timothy can help me." Ducky asked.

"I am OK." Jimmy assured.

"I got bad news for you guys. The gardener found another body out back. Another Petty Officer." Gibbs replied reentering the building.

"On it Boss!" Tony cried.

"Yes sir." Bishop added.

"OK" McGee added.

"Mr. Palmer are you going to be OK?" Ducky asked.

"Oh yeah. I am fine." Jimmy replied.

* * *

The second body was located in the bushes behind the building. Much like the first there was a gunshot to the abdomen. Except it was clear that this man had died from the gunshot. The team walked around doing the same things they had done inside. While Ducky and Jimmy assessed the body. According to Ducky the second Petty Officer had died close to half an hour earlier than the first. At roughly six forty-five that morning.

"Hold up something is strange here." Tony commented.

"What is it Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"This Officer Nabors is missing a leg." Tony replied.

"Yeah he has a prosthetic." McGee replied.

"I know but he should have two prosthetics." Tony explained.

"It's probably in the bushes." McGee replied.

"It's not I surveyed the whole scene and there was no fake leg. That was not attached to Officer Nabors." Bishop explained.

"He left it inside. He had a rash and could only use his right prosthetic." The manager explained.

"Mr. Palmer would you mind collecting the leg. While Timothy, Anthony, and I get the bodies to the van. It will be easier on you." Ducky replied.

"Oh right sure." Jimmy replied jumping up.

* * *

The feeling of doom. Was worse than it had been all day. Part of him wanted to fly out of the building and send somebody else in for the leg. Except if he did that and there really was danger. He would never forgive himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and made his way into the building. He looked down at the apartment number the manager had given him 12A. He looked at the numbers on the doors. Until he found the one he was looking for. The door was open and from what he could see there had been a struggle. Why hadn't the manager mentioned that? He heard a cellphone ringing. He could have sworn that Officer Nabors had his cellphone in his pocket.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

* * *

Ducky and Team Gibbs waited outside the building for Jimmy to come back. Nobody in the group had a chance to get lunch. Before they received the call about the body and everybody was starving. Ducky however was more worried about his assistant than food. The younger man had been acting strangely all day. The older man prayed that it wasn't his harsh words that had caused the younger man's hurt feelings and strange behavior. Without warning a large explosion rocked the area. Sending Ducky and the team to the ground. One by one the four people who had been outside pulled themselves up. For several seconds nobody moved. They just watched the smoking building in stunned silence. Tony was the closest to the building and the first to react.

"Boss! McGee help me find Palmer! Bishop you aren't ready for this! Take Ducky to the car and call 911! Watch Ducky! He already had one heart attack!" Tony ordered.

"Yes sir!" McGee cried.

"Nice job DiNozzo!" Gibbs called.

* * *

Before the explosion the apartment had been seven stories high. It was now reduced to one level. Tony, Gibbs and McGee were helping pull dazed survivors from the building. As they searched for Jimmy. It was hard for Tony to help strangers knowing that his friend was somewhere under the rubble. At long last the first responders arrived and took over searching for survivors. Leaving NCIS to search for their injured co-worker and friend. It was Tony who discovered his friend. Jimmy was face down unmoving in a pool of blood. His neck twisted to wear despite being face down. His torso was lying on its side. Yet miraculously he was somehow still alive. It was painfully obvious that if he pulled through. He would be a quadriplegic and would never return to his job at NCIS.

"Oh man Palmer." Tony squeaked.

"This is bad." McGee sighed.

"Kid" Gibbs whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jimmy everybody knows what's going to happen to him. They just don't want to admit it. How will Ducky and Team Gibbs cope? New chapter should be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Worst Day

Watching the ambulance race Jimmy away. Was almost like watching an ambulance on a TV show. At least that's what Ducky thought. He hunched over in the front seat of the company car. Bishop was beside him. Trying to think of something appropriate to say. Several minutes after the ambulance left. Tony jumped in the backseat. While Gibbs and McGee hopped in the Medical Examiner van. The car he was riding in headed in the direction of Bethesda. While the van headed back for Head Quarters. Where Gibbs and McGee would pick up their personal cars and Abby. Ducky closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to hide from the world. As Anthony quietly described Jimmy's injuries. Ducky wondered if Bishop really wanted to hear or if he was just rambling to cope with what he had seen. He would give just about anything to forget about the last conversation he with his assistant. OK it wasn't the last. They had spoken in the van but the last significant thing he had said to him. Were cruel and hateful words. Too bad there is no way to turn back time.

"Ducky are you OK?" Tony asked from the backseat.

"No" Ducky whispered.

"We're here for you." Tony assured.

"It doesn't matter." Ducky whispered.

* * *

Jimmy felt like he was floating. He was sure that he was dead or close to it. At least it beat the unimaginable pain he felt earlier. He prayed that being caught in the explosion was just a dream and he would wake up in bed beside Breena. Safe and sound except when he dreamed that he was hurt. Breena would magically be at his side along with Ducky. Who he never dreamed of were the people standing in front of him. His parents, Clark, and Michelle Lee all of whom had died far too soon. His dad stepped forward from the group and approached him. He gently placed his hands on his youngest son's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Dad? What's going on? Am I dead?" Jimmy asked.

"No son not yet anyway." Alexander Palmer explained.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Sometimes before you die. You get to relive moments of your life." Alexander explained.

"Oh well what minutes do I get to relive?" Jimmy asked.

"This is going to be hard to see but I am going to show you the hardest moment of your young life. The night that Clark and I were killed. In the car wreck that you should have been with us for." Alexander explained.

"Do I really have to relive that?" Jimmy asked.

"I am sorry James but you do." Alexander explained.

"That was the worst moment of my life." Jimmy sighed.

"I know." Alexander replied.

"At least I will be with you guys again soon." Jimmy replied.

"Come on James." Alexander replied.

* * *

_Fourteen year old Jimmy Palmer slammed the trunk of his dad's car. The last thing he wanted to do over a long weekend was go camping. He appreciated nature but he wasn't an outdoors-man like his father and Clark. He much preferred the camping trips his family took over the summer. Where they would stay in a rented cabin and he got to sleep in a real bed. Maybe that made him a wuss but he didn't care. There was nothing he could do. He was finally old enough to go camping with his dad and seventeen year old Clark. Which meant_ _sleeping in a tent on a sleeping bag. For_ two wh_ole nights and three whole days. It also meant that his dad and Clark. Were going to try to talk him into going hunting again. Even if his first hunting hadn't been completely humiliating. He would never go hunting again. He hated the idea of taking the life of an animal or anything for that matter. In fact he wanted to do just to the opposite. He wanted to be a doctor. Of course that meant joining Future Doctor's of America instead of the baseball team._

_"You ready to go James?" Alexander asked._

_"Actually I am not." Jimmy replied._

_"You aren't sick are you?" Alexander asked._

_"No I just uh am not really big on primitive camping. I am sorry I know how excited you and Clark were to take me but I really don't want to go." Jimmy explained._

_"Is that really how you feel?" Alexander asked._

_"Yes sir." Jimmy admitted._

_"I am glad you were honest with me. You do not have to go. To be honest Clark was not exactly thrilled about having you come along. He loves you but this has always been our activity. I am glad all this got out before you were stuck in the woods for three days. I will go and tell your mother that you will be staying after all." Alexander explained._

_"Wow dad thanks." Jimmy replied._

_"Now is there anything else that you want to tell me?" Alexander asked._

_"Uh when I start high school in a few months. I don't want to join the baseball team. I uh want to join Future Doctor's of America." Jimmy admitted._

_"You will make an excellent doctor but you do need an athletic credit." Alexander explained._

_"I know um dance looks like it could be fun." Jimmy admitted._

_"I know you are not much of an athlete but a lot of sports pro's took dance when they were younger to help them improve their skills." Alexander explained._

_"I am glad that you were so understanding. To be honest I was sure that you would be mad." Jimmy replied._

_"I am always proud of you and your brother, James." Alexander assured._

* * *

_Jimmy was stretched out on the couch watching an ancient_ _movie with his mom. He had gotten all of his homework finished and now he had the rest of the weekend to do what he wanted. Just like every year he kind of wished when he was gone but only because he missed his dad and brother. Eunice was in the kitchen checking on dinner. When there was a knocking on the door._

_"James can you get that?!" Eunice called._

_"Yeah mom just a second!" Jimmy called back._

_"Hello?" Jimmy greeted opening the door. He swallowed hard. When he saw two police officers standing on the stoop._

_"Good evening young man. Is your mother home?" One of the officers asked._

_"Yes sir. Hey mom come here!" Jimmy called._

_"What is it Jimmy?" Eunice asked._

_"Are you Eunice Palmer?" The second officer asked._

_"Yes sir" Eunice replied._

_"Are you the wife of Alexander Clark Palmer and mother of Clark William Palmer?" The first officer asked._

_"Yes sir" Eunice replied._

_"I am sorry but they were involved in a car accident off of Woodrow Wilson Bridge. I am afraid that both parties were killed on impact." The second officer replied._

_"No. No! NO!" Eunice cried._

_"Are you alright young man?" The first officer_ _asked Jimmy who had turned green and was violently shaking._

_"I was supposed to be with them!" Jimmy cried running from the room._

* * *

_Jimmy slammed the door of his room and collapsed on to his bed. Tears were freely falling down his face. He could not believe his dad and older brother were really gone. Forever they would never be coming back. Clark was just sixteen. He hadn't even gotten his license yet. Jimmy didn't know why that mattered so much. At least it took his mind off of his guilt for a moment. At some point Eunice came in and sat down beside him. Neither spoke she just stroked his hair, pulled him on to her lap, and cried with him. There was a funeral of course and then Jimmy and Eunice moved to Maryland. He enrolled in a local dance charter school two months into Freshman year, joined Future Doctors of America, graduated with honors, went to college, started working at NCIS, eventually went to med school, and his life was never the same. Of course he never forgot_ _his dad or Clark. Especially when he lost Michelle and then his mom. Michelle obviously was killed but his mom just collapsed from a heart condition._

* * *

_"_You know I have always been proud of you son." Alexander assured.

"I know." Jimmy replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? New chapter should be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Jimmy and Breena

You could hear a pin drop in the Bethesda waiting room. Besides Team Gibbs there were only two or three others including the receptionist. The other occupants of the room had been loudly bragging about the injury their friend suffered. Pulling some idiotic and juvenile stunt at the office but quickly shut-up. When they saw the solemn looks on the faces if Team Gibbs. Ducky was sobbing uncontrollably in the arms of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. On the other hand Gibbs and Bishop remained stoic. McGee bit his lip and tried to keep from throwing-up. Abby was hysterical as well but more relaxed than Ducky. Tony had tried to remain stoic but ended up falling apart. All were dreading the moment when Breena arrived. At least somebody in the hospital had called her

"M...Mr. Palmer!" Ducky sobbed.

"He won't ever be the same but he could survive." Gibbs replied.

"You saw him! You'd be better off dead!" Ducky raged.

"I wish that I could tell you something to make you feel better but I can't." Gibbs replied.

"I know." Ducky croaked.

"Just know that I will always be here for you." Gibbs replied.

"I just wish I could have more time with him." Ducky explained.

* * *

Breena had a bad feeling all day. She just knew that something horrible had happened or was happening. She was in the process of embalming a middle-aged man who had been brought in a few hours ago. He was at least twenty year older and Latino but for some reason she saw him as her Jimmy. Actually she had been seeing him all day in places she didn't want to ever see him. In the morgue down stairs. Lying in every coffin she looked at. She cupped her hands over her mouth and ran for the bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and heaved. Their was a soft knocking on the door. She called for whoever it was to come inside.

"Breena are you OK sweetheart?" Ed asked entering.

"I have had bad feelings all day." Breena replied.

"Oh" Ed sighed.

"Why what's wrong?" Breena asked.

"I am so sorry but Jimmy was involved in an explosion at work and is in critical condition at Bethesda Naval Hospital." Ed explained.

"What? No!" Breena cried.

"I'm going to drive you to the hospital." Ed replied.

"I can't I just can't. I'm not ready to lose him." Breena replied.

"I know baby girl I wish that I could take his place." Ed replied.

"He told me he would be safe!" Breena cried.

* * *

Jimmy watched himself be rushed into an operating room. He had seen his friend in the waiting room and Breena acting upset. Even though she didn't know yet at least he didn't think she did. It broke his heart to know that he was going die and leave them all behind. Selfishly he was glad to have closure in the loss of his dad and Clark. This time it was Michelle Lee who approached him.

"It's good to see you again Jimmy." Michelle said.

"Michelle" Jimmy replied.

"It's OK I know that Breena was the love of your life." Michelle replied.

"What are you here to show me?" Jimmy asked.

"The moment when you realized that you were in love with Breena." Michelle replied.

* * *

_Jimmy looked at his watch. He had an hour between getting off of work and his date with Breena. This was the third date they had been on and he still wasn't sure if it was serious or not. He really liked her and hoped they could stay friends but he wasn't sure if it was love. He went home and changed into a button down top and pair of slacks. Before rushing off to the Italian place where he was meeting Breena. He quickly found her leaning against the wall waiting to be seated._

"_Oh Jimmy hi!" Breena called._

"_Hello" Jimmy replied nervously. _

"_How was your day?" Breena asked._

"_Pretty good. I actually got off in time to make our date. So that's good. How was yours?" Jimmy replied._

"_It was good." Breena replied._

"_That's good." Jimmy replied._

"_They said that they would seat us as soon as you arrived." Breena replied._

"_Great" Jimmy replied._

"_Do you still want to go to a movie after this?" Breena asked._

"_Yeah sure." Jimmy replied._

"_Great. I am short this week but that little theater down town has a seven dollar double feature on Friday nights." Breena explained._

"_Oh I love that place!" Jimmy cried._

"_Perfect" Breena replied._

* * *

_Dinner had gone smoothly and the movies were hilarious. Since Jimmy had paid for the meal Breena paid for the movies. They were standing in the lobby after the second feature. Jimmy was silently praying that his phone vibrating was not work calling. Breena had invited him back to her place and he really wanted to accept. He watched as Breena got one last refill on her Coke. Once she had her refill they made their way back to the parking lot. Since Breena had several drinks with dinner. Jimmy had become the designated driver. They climbed into Jimmy's car and headed towards Breena's apartment._

"_My last boyfriend. He used to hit me." Breena admitted out of the blue._

"_What?" Jimmy asked._

"_My last relationship was about a year ago and he hit me. Not bad and not all the time. Only twice but that was more than enough. I should have left the first time but I guess it was denial. The second time I had to go to the hospital. I thought that my dad was going to kill him. It was over after that though. I kind of swore of men but my friend made me join this dating site. I was matched with ten guys but you were the first I could trust." Breena explained._

"_Breena I am so sorry." Jimmy replied._

"_It's OK Jimmy. I have you now." Breena assured._

"_Why did you tell me this?" Jimmy asked._

"_I was hoping that it would help you tell me about your last love before me. What was she like?" Breena asked._

"_Her name was Michelle. We had a lot of sex and I thought I loved her. The problem was I felt like she was using me. I guess she was though. We broke up and like six months later she got killed on the job. She was uh in trouble and she would have gone to prison for life. I don't know why it effected me but it did." Jimmy explained._

"_Oh Jimmy." Breena replied._

"_It's OK she is better off and like you said I have you now." Jimmy assured._

"_How did you end up on the dating site?" Breena asked._

"_My mom's friend's son got engaged to a girl he met their and she kind of insisted. She died of a heart attack like three days later and I just created a profile. I was matched with so many girl too but I didn't feel anything until just now actually." Jimmy admitted._

"_I love you Jimmy." Breena replied._

"_I love you too Breena." Jimmy replied._

* * *

"Thank you Michelle." Jimmy said.

"For what?" Michelle asked.

"For giving me the courage to move on." Jimmy replied.

"Your welcome." Michelle replied.

"I just hope that Breena can find the same strength." Jimmy wished.

"She will. Trust me." Michelle assured.

"Good because she deserves the best and she is too young to just be alone." Jimmy replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading. Also please vote in the poll for Innocence.**


	5. Welcome Home

Ed had to practically carry Breena into the hospital waiting room. She had become nearly catatonic after screaming most of the way to the hospital. He set her down on the couch beside Ducky and took a seat on the other side of the room. He felt strangely out-of-place with Jimmy's co-workers. Maybe it was because of how he treated them when they first met. Of course now he felt so right. If Jimmy had taken the job with him. Jimmy would be OK right now and Breena would not be falling apart. He should have been more forceful. It only got worse when Breena snapped back to reality and started screaming again. Ed got back up and sat down beside his daughter.

"JIMMY!" Breena yelled.

"Breena sweetie you need to calm down or they will kick you out of here." Ed warned.

"Jimmy" Breena sobbed.

"I know baby girl." Ed replied.

"Jimmy" Breena sobbed.

"Poor girl I cannot imagine being in this situation." Ducky commented.

"I wish I had made him take that job. Just so that I wouldn't have to see her like this." Ed replied.

"Edward I know that you think that Jimmy working with you would keep him safe but when it's your time it's your time." Ducky explained.

"He's right" Tony added.

"Jimmy!" Breena cried.

"I know but I would give anything to take this pain away from her." Ed replied.

"I feel the same way with Jimmy." Ducky replied.

"You would do anything for your kids." Ed replied.

* * *

"Will he be OK?" Breena asked.

"What's the latest?" Ed questioned.

"Jimmy has a broken neck and severe internal bleeding. He is in surgery as we speak." Gibbs explained.

"Will he be OK?" Breena asked.

"We won't know his odds until after surgery but if he comes through he will be a quadriplegic and require twenty-four seven care." Ducky explained voice cracking as he spoke.

"No I can take care of him." Breena argued.

"It's not that simple sweetheart." Ed replied.

"I know I just don't want him to be in a nursing home. I want him to be with me." Breena sobbed.

"He doesn't necessarily have to be in a nursing home. NCIS covers home care for anyone injured on the job." Ducky explained.

"It won't be the same!" Breena cried jumping up and running from the room.

"Breena!" Ed called chasing after her.

* * *

Jimmy just wanted to come back to Earth and be with his wife. He hated to see her cry. Especially when it was his fault. Why did he go into that building? Why didn't he refuse? Sure Tony, Gibbs, and McGee would tease him about it forever but at least he wouldn't be hurt so badly. What if Breena ended up with another abuser? What if she tortured herself to death? He couldn't watch her suffer and not be able to do anything about it. At least she had Ed and them team to take care of her but he wanted to be the one helping her through all of this. The next person of the group to step forward was his mother.

"Jimmy" Eunice whispered.

"Mom I miss you so much. I wish you could have known Breena. I love her so much." Jimmy replied.

"So do I sweetie." Eunice replied.

"What are you going to show me?" Jimmy asked.

"The day you were born of course." Eunice replied.

* * *

_Twenty-nine year old Eunice Palmer tossed her magazine to the ground. She had just entered her seventh month of pregnancy and had been on bed-rest since the third month. She knew that it was the best for her baby but she was sick of being in bed all the time. What she hated the most though was not being able to spend time with her five-year old son Clark. Especially today his fifth birthday party. It broke her heart to see the look of hurt on his face. When she told him that she couldn't be out of bed that long. She was only allowed to get up long enough to use the bathroom. Even showers were only when absolutely necessary and she had to use a shower seat when she did. Her heart crashed to the ground when she felt a trickle go down her leg. She couldn't lose this baby not now. She flung back her sheets. Their was no blood but a sickly looking liquid. She remembered this from when Clark was born. Her water had broken. She reached for the phone and dialed 911 and then the Chuck-E-Cheese where they were having Clark's birthday party._

_"May I help you?"_

_"This is Eunice Palmer. My son Clark is having his birthday party here. I need to speak to his father Alexander Palmer right away. It's an emergency."_

_"Of course."_

* * *

_"What is it honey?"_

_"Alex my water broke. You need to get home right away. I am so sorry."_

_"No I understand. Beau can supervise the rest of the party and then take Clark home with them. I just hope this baby can be as good of a brother to Clark as Beau is to me."_

_"So do I. Oh the ambulance is here."_

_"Good luck I love you both."_

* * *

_Two and a half hours later James Alvin Palmer was born. His father had named him for his favorite baseball player. In hopes that he would one day grow up to be big and strong. They had picked the name out months ago but now it felt so real. Right now he was so small and fragile. Alexander stood beside Eunice's wheelchair and watched his son in the NICU. As hard as it was to see their baby so sick. There were others that were much worse off then he was. They had already watched one baby die in the short time their son had been on the Earth. Alex felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his younger brother holding his oldest son._

_"How did the party go?" Alexander asked._

_"Very well we just thought that we would bring Clark to see his brother._

_"He can't go into the NICU but he can watch through the window." Eunice replied._

_"Where's my brother?" Clark asked._

_"There" Alexander replied._

_"Jimmy!" Clark called._

_"Alex look he's smiling." Eunice replied._

_"He is." Alexander replied._

* * *

"That was the moment we would know that you would be OK." Eunice told Jimmy

"Sorry I scared you so bad." Jimmy apologized.

"It's OK we are just glad that you got the time that you did." Eunice replied.

"I just wish I had more time with her." Jimmy replied.

_"_I do to sweetie." Eunice replied.

"I love you." Jimmy replied.

"I love you too Jimmy. Welcome home." Eunice replied.

* * *

**A/N: Only one or two more chapters and then this is done. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review. Also vote in the poll for Innocence.**


	6. The End

The sun was starting to set and there was still no news on Jimmy. Everybody knew that when it came it would be bad though. Ed and Ducky had somehow managed to get Breena to come back in the room. She was now sitting with her head on her father's chest. While Ducky tightly gripped her hands. Vance stopped by a couple of hours earlier and officially announced that he had transferred the case to another team. He also quietly pulled Ducky away and told him to take as long as he needed. If Jimmy did not survive. He could bring in a temporary ME or even a permanent replacement. McGee had left an hour ago to meet Delilah for a date but had promised to leave his phone on vibrate. For when an update arrived. At long last the door opened and a surgeon came in covered with blood. He looked completely crushed.

"Family of James Palmer?" The surgeon called.

"That's us." Ducky replied.

"H...How is he?" Breena asked.

"I am afraid his injuries are too severe. We managed to stabilize him for now but it won't be long. You can say your goodbyes but make it quick." The surgeon replied.

"Can all of us go?" Ducky asked pointing to the group.

"Of course but remember he doesn't have long. So his wife and father should go first." The surgeon explained eying Ed and Breena.

"Come on Breena." Ducky coaxed.

"OK" Breena whispered.

* * *

Ducky stood over his assistant's hospital bed. His head and neck were stabilized by a halo device, his arms and legs were covered with bandages to cover the gouges and gashes to his body. His face was covered by a breathing tube. There were other tubes and wires coming out of his body. It broke his heart to see the young man in this state. Especially knowing that far too soon he would be lying on his table. Leon had told him that he could take time off and that he another ME could perform his autopsy but Ducky would not feel right letting anybody else perform the younger man's autopsy.

"Mr. Palmer we are all going to miss you so much. Breena will be in shortly but she simply could not go in first. Please at least hold on long enough for her but everybody else wants to say goodbye as well. Timothy is rushing back with Delilah but everybody else is here. You were so much more than an assistant you were a son. I will never forget you. You were the best assistant I ever had. I hope you find peace. I am so sorry for the way I treated you earlier. If only I had known." Ducky spoke by the end he was crying so hard he could barely speak.

* * *

"Jimmy you were the love of my life. I will never forget you. I don't think that I will ever be able to love again. I'll just become an old maid. I wish I had followed my gut and insisted that we stay home together. Please just wait for me. I'll see you soon. Real soon. I can't live without you. I'm sure my dad won't be happy that I ended my life but I can't. I just love you too much. Goodbye for now anyway. In case I get caught and saved. I love you." Breena said.

* * *

"Kid I am sorry that we sent you into that apartment. If any of us had known. Rest in peace. You made the office interesting." Gibbs said.

* * *

"Jimmy I didn't know you well but you seemed like a great guy. I can safely say that we will all miss you very much." Bishop said.

* * *

"Oh Jimmy! I can't believe that you are dying! You were so nice and awesome! I am sure that heaven is the perfect place for you! We all loved and missed you so much! You were so nice and genuine! I just want to hug Breena forever! Goodbye!" Abby cried.

* * *

"Jimmy I am so glad I made it on time. You were a great ally. I hope that you find peace in whatever the afterlife is. Playing video games will never be the same without you. Goodbye." McGee said.

* * *

"Palmer you were a great guy. I wish that I had gone into that building instead of you. You almost had it all. A wife, a great job, you were even going to adopt a kid. The world is losing one of the greatest people. At least you will be with your family and everybody. Goodbye." Tony said.

* * *

It broke Jimmy's heart to watch his family and co-workers say goodbye to him. Even though he knew that very soon he would be free of the pain. Breena's words concerned him though. He adored her but she shouldn't go and kill herself. Surely she could find someone or something that would keep her going. He didn't have long to think though. Once everybody had said their goodbyes. Clark stepped forward and approached him.

"Clark" Jimmy whispered.

"I've missed you little bro but after I am done. Well it will be your time." Clark replied.

"Oh well what are you going to tell me?" Jimmy asked.

"Well dad told about the day we died, Michelle about when you realized that Breena was the one, and mom the day you were born. I am going to tell you about the first time you met Tony." Clark explained.

"Tony went down to autopsy and Ducky introduced us. How is that a big deal?" Jimmy asked.

"No the first time you met him. It was about six months after dad and I were killed." Clark replied.

* * *

_Fourteen year old Jimmy made his way down the street. Today was exactly six months since he lost his dad and Clark to that car accident. His mom was barely able to get out of bed. Since that day and he spent most of his time curled up in a ball crying his eyes out. Which earned him teasing from his classmates so severe that he transferred to the ballet charter school. At least girls thought he was sensitive. Even if they also thought he was gay. Suddenly two boy from his old school jumped out of the bushes and just stated beating the crap out of him._

"_Cry baby!" One boy teased._

"_I hear your taking ballet! Girl!' The other boy teased._

"_Baby girl Palmer! Baby girl Palmer!" Both boys taunted._

_Tony was visiting an old friend in Baltimore. He was really enjoying being there and away from the precinct. Even more than the vacation just being away from work more than being on vacation. He just about had enough of the harassment and corruption in Philadelphia. If he wanted that he would have gone to work for his dad. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two boys that reminded him of the linebackers from his football days. Hitting and shoving a smaller skinny boy. Instinctively he ran over and tried to intervene._

"_HEY PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Tony barked,_

"_Why should we?" The first boy asked._

"_Yeah why?" The second boy asked._

"_Because I am a cop." Tony hissed flashing his badge._

"_Crap he's right!" The first boy cried._

"_Let's get out of here!" The second boy cried._

* * *

"_Are you OK?" Tony asked kneeling beside Jimmy._

"_My chest kind of hurt." Jimmy admitted._

"_Could be broken ribs or maybe a punctured lung. Where do you live?" Tony asked._

"_Just down the street in the duplex. My mom is at therapy my dad and brother died six months ago and we see a shrink." Jimmy wheezed._

"_I am going to take you to the hospital. I am staying at the hotel a couple of blocks away. We can contact your mom from there." Tony replied._

"_Thank you." Jimmy wheezed._

* * *

"Tony stayed with me until mom arrived and was the first person I could really open up to." Jimmy replied.

"Yes he was now come on Jimmy. It's time to go home." Clark replied

"OK" Jimmy sighed.

"It'll be OK." Clark assured.

"Goodbye Breena." Jimmy whispered.

* * *

Breena was sitting by her husband's side. The doctors were amazed that he had lasted this long. McGee had gone back to his date but everybody else was waiting outside the door. She slipped her hand into Jimmy's under all the tubes and wires. She swore that she heard him tell her that he loved her and just like that he was gone. For a long time she just sat by his side in shock but eventually they had to take the body downstairs to the morgue.

"I love you Jimmy." Breena whispered before walking out the door into Ducky's arms.

* * *

Jimmy was gone and the team tried their best to move on. Vance allowed them four days off but then it was back to work. They did learn from their errors. They were kinder, more willing to listen, they shared better, and thought more before they used harsh words.

Ducky tried returning for a day but found that it was all too much. He packed up and moved back to Scotland but he calls the team every Sunday.

Gibbs stayed where he was. Some say that he will die at that job.

Tony took leave and headed to Israel. While he could not win Ziva back. He finally had the courage to move on.

McGee finally saw how fragile everything was and asked Delilah to marry him. She had just taken a job in Dubai so he followed behind. They are set to get married when she returns to the states.

Abby finally reconnected with her biological family and grew up a little. She's still Abby but she's taking life a little more seriously. She has been dating a friend of McGee's from MIT for five months now.

Bishop pretty much stayed the same but she calmed down a little and let others take charge from time to time

Nobody was surprised. When one month after Jimmy's death. Ed Slater showed up to the office and announced that he had found Breena hanging from a beam in her and Jimmy's apartment. The note said she just couldn't live without him anymore. They attended her funeral where she was laid to rest beside her Jimmy.

Everybody learned a lesson the day Jimmy died in that explosion. Everything happens when it's supposed to happen and you can't change your world. When it's all set in motion. It just happens.

* * *

**A/N: I know sappy right? Well This story is done. So thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. One last time thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
